A capacitive sensor, called by some electric field sensor or proximity sensor, designates a sensor, which generates a signal responsive to the influence of what is being sensed (a person, a part of a person's body, a pet, an object, etc.) upon an electric field. A capacitive sensor generally comprises at least one antenna electrode, to which is applied an oscillating electric signal and which thereupon emits an electric field into a region of space proximate to the antenna electrode, while the sensor is operating. The sensor comprises at least one sensing electrode at which the influence of an object or living being on the electric field is detected. In some (so-called “loading mode”) capacitive occupancy sensors, the one or more antenna electrodes serve at the same time as sensing electrodes. In this case, the measurement circuit determines the current flowing into the one or more antenna electrodes in response to an oscillating voltage being applied to them. The relationship of voltage to current yields the complex impedance of the one or more antenna electrodes. In an alternative version of capacitive sensors (“coupling mode” capacitive sensors), the transmitting antenna electrode(s) and the sensing electrode(s) are separate from one another. In this case, the measurement circuit determines the current or voltage that is induced in the sensing electrode when the transmitting antenna electrode is operating.
The different capacitive sensing mechanisms are explained in the technical paper entitled “Electric Field Sensing for Graphical Interfaces” by J. R. Smith, published in Computer Graphics I/O Devices, Issue May/June 1998, pp 54-60. The paper describes the concept of electric field sensing as used for making non-contact three-dimensional position measurements, and more particularly for sensing the position of a human hand for purposes of providing three-dimensional positional inputs to a computer. Within the general concept of capacitive sensing, the author distinguishes between distinct mechanisms he refers to as “loading mode”, “shunt mode”, and “transmit mode” which correspond to various possible electric current pathways. In the “loading mode”, an oscillating voltage signal is applied to a transmit electrode, which builds up an oscillating electric field to ground. The object to be sensed modifies the capacitance between the transmit electrode and ground. In the “shunt mode”, an oscillating voltage signal is applied to the transmit electrode, building up an electric field to a receive electrode, and the displacement current induced at the receive electrode is measured, whereby the displacement current may be modified by the body being sensed. In the “transmit mode”, the transmit electrode is put in contact with the user's body, which then becomes a transmitter relative to a receiver, either by direct electrical connection or via capacitive coupling. “Shunt mode” is alternatively referred to as the above-mentioned “coupling mode”.
Capacitive occupant sensing systems have been proposed in great variety, e.g. for controlling the deployment of one or more airbags, such as e.g. a driver airbag, a passenger airbag and/or a side airbag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,542, to Stanley, teaches an electric field sensor comprising an electrode mountable within a seat and operatively coupled to a sensing circuit.
The idea of using the heating element of a seat heater as an antenna electrode of a capacitive occupancy sensing system has been known for a long time. WO 92/17344 A1 discloses a an electrically heated vehicle seat with a conductor, which can be heated by the passage of electrical current, located in the seating surface, wherein the conductor also forms one electrode of a two-electrode seat occupancy sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,521,940 relates to a combined seat heater and capacitive sensor capable of operating, at a time, either in heating mode or in occupant-sensing mode. The device includes a sensor/heat pad for transmitting a sensing signal, a first diode coupled to a first node of the sensor/heat pad, a second diode coupled to a second node of the sensor/heat pad, a first transistor coupled to the first diode and a second transistor coupled to the second diode. During sensing mode, the first and second transistors are opened and the nodes between the first transistor and the first diode, as well as between the second transistor and the second diode are reverse-biased to isolate the sensor/heat pad from the power supply of the heating circuit.
US 2009/0295199 discloses a combined seat heater and capacitive sensor, wherein each of the two nodes of the heating element is connected to the heating power supply via two transistors in series. The device may not operate in sensing mode and in heating mode at a time. When the device is in sensing mode, the nodes between each pair of transistors are actively kept at the same potential as the heating element by means of respective voltage followers in order to neutralize any open-switch impedance of the transistors.
The very same idea has already been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,845. As an alternative to transistors, that document discloses inductors to achieve a high impedance at the frequency of the oscillating signal between the heating element and the power source of the heating circuit. As in the previously discussed document, a voltage follower maintains the intermediate nodes substantially at the same potential as the heating element in order to effectively isolate, at the frequency of the oscillating signal, the power supply of the heating circuit from the heating element.
A disadvantage of the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,845 is that the inductors used as AC-decoupling elements have to support the full heating current (up to 10 A DC and more) and present high AC impedance to the capacitive measurement circuit and the seat heater at the same time. High inductance and high operating DC current implies that the inductor have to be wound on large cores, which are expensive. Depending on the application chosen from U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,845, either two or four of these inductors have to be used.
US 2011/121618 discloses yet another variant of an occupant detection system including a heating element adjacent the seating surface of a seat. A capacitive occupant detection circuit is electrically coupled to the heating element. A common mode choke is interposed between the heating circuit and the heating element as an isolation circuit that prevents the heating circuit from influencing the occupant detection circuit.
When capacitive occupancy or proximity detection systems use a heating element as the antenna electrode, the heating element potentially becomes a safety-relevant system component. It may thus be necessary to monitor the good functioning of the heating element in order to rule out a false reading by the capacitive occupancy or proximity detection system.